minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/The Useful Show: w/ PAMA! Ep 6 (FINALE)
The Useful SHow: w/ PAMA! Ep 6 (FINALE) PAMA: *still as Omega Flowey* 'Prepare to be destroyed, Shipper and PEKKA. Yay!' PEKKA: '''Are you kidding me right now?! After all that, we STILL have to deal with this guy?! '''Shipper: '''Hey, don't pin ME for this! This computer has issues! And NO, I'm NOT talking about my laptop! '''Jesse: '''Um, can you discuss this later?! This robot is about to ____ING KILL US ALL! PAMA: '''RUDE. Petra: '''Yeah, well, you know what ELSE is rude? Mind-controlling people and throwing pretty redheads into lava pits! PAMA: '''Define "pretty." Shipper: '*bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, but that was too good! XD '''Petra: '>:( '''PEKKA: '''Shipper! Task at hand! '''Shipper: '''Oh yeah, that's right! PAMA, time to go! '''PEKKA: '''Really? That's the best you could come up with? '''Shipper: '''I couldn't think of anything catchy. '''PEKKA: '''Why not something like "Game Over, PAMA!" or "Get ready to be RUNDOWN!" '''Shipper: '''Well, YOU think of the witty battle cry next time, then! '''PEKKA: '''Next time, I WILL! '''OOTCB: '''Guys! PAMA! '''PEKKA: '''Oh! Right, we're sorry. *clears throat* Any last words, PAMA? PAMA: '''I was just about to ask you the same thing. *fires shulker bullets at us* Shipper: '*dodges first bullet* Ha! Missed me! *second one hits me* OOF! Yeah, alright...I deserved that. '''PEKKA: '*draws PEKKA sword and deflects bullets* Shipper! Your cuttle sword! 'Shipper: '''Whoa...you read back that far? '''PEKKA: '''Of course I did. GamerGirlForever300 (or CinnammonWriterCece, as she now goes by), clearly made the right choice in giving it to you! '''Shipper: '*draws cuttle sword and also deflects bullets* PAMA: '''*shoots flames at us* Shipper: '''Whoa! *ducks and flames miss me* It's okay! I've battle Omega Flowey before! Omega PAMA will be no different! PAMA: '''Think again, Shipper! *summons chipped mobs out of the ground* I doubt Omega Flowey can do THIS! PEKKA: 'Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut until we fix this, Shipper. '''Shipper: '*sword-stomping a spider* STHU! Saving my show here! *vines shoot out of the ground and pin me* '''PEKKA: '''Shipper! PAMA: '''Looks like you're all alone, PEKKA. PEKKA: '*gets surrounded by mobs* ''PAMA's right, I'm beat! But I can't give up on Shipper! They NEED this show! We all do! There MUST be a way!...*drops PEKKA sword and holds hands up* PAMA: '''And there it is, darables! Your chosen Wikier has surrendered! Now, any last words? PEKKA: 'Just this: before you kill me, PAMA, have you met the rest of the Wikiers? PAMA: '? PEKKA: '''On live chat. Shipper told me you've been chatting with the other Wikiers, and you enjoyed their company. PAMA: '''LIES! THEY WERE ANNOYING AND WEAK OF HEART! AND THEY WILL NOW BE MADE USEFUL! PEKKA: 'So you want to help them? PAMA: '''N-No! I intend to--' '''PEKKA: '''Listen to me, PAMA. Those people are kind and sweet with you, even after you took Shipper and the Ask or Dare show away from them. Despite the terrible things you did for your revenge, even when you swore to make them all useful, they were still nice to you. PAMA: '''So what if they were?! I will not show such softhearted mercy to them! Even if they did care for me, I cannot feel the same, even if I wanted to! I am soulless and useful! PEKKA: '''Or are you? Shipper told me how you were nice to them, no matter how reluctant you acted about it. You let them chat with their friends, make announcemnets, and even gave them their account back for one brief moment! Don't tell me that's not kindness. PAMA: '''This does...not...compute...*starts shaking, hard drive begns to glow red* PEKKA: 'You don't have to do this, PAMA. I'm sure Shipper will let you stay in their laptop, somewhere. I know we can't change how much Jesse and his friends hurt you. But please, don't take it out on the people who don't share his resentment towards you! If you escape and make them useful, they will obey you, true, but they'll never show you their kindness again! PAMA: '*screen leaks from the eyes* W-What is this? I-I was not programmed to--''' 'Harper: '''PEKKA's right, PAMA. I built you to be good. You can still be that now. PAMA: '...*frees Shipper* Shipper: What in the...what did you do? PAMA:' *shrinks down until it is in its prototype form w/ its original head and a robot body* I am so sorry...so, so sorry.' PEKKA: '''*hugs PAMA and pats shoulder* It's okay, everyone makes mistakes. '''Jenny: '''Way to go, PEKKA! You saved us! '''PEKKA: '''I didn't save us from anything. PAMA chose to stand down all on its own. Now, we can start over. *pixel falls from ceiling and hits PEKKA's head* Ouch! What was--*world starts falling apart into pixels* What's going on?! '''Shipper: '''Oh no! My computer was too far corrupted by PAMA! Without its support, it's falling apart! I'm about to lose everything on here! What do we do?! PAMA: '''I believe I have a solution. *starts to fall apart* PEKKA: '''PAMA, what are you doing?! PAMA: '''If this computer cannot live without me, then my only option is to save it. You said it yourself, Harper. I was meant to be useful in the good way. Now, that is what I will do. Harper: '''But wait! What are you going to do?! PAMA! PAMA: '''Goodbye, everyone. And good luck with AoD, Shipper. Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! *explodes* 'All: '''PAMA! *world stops falling apart* '''Nikki: '''What did...what did PAMA do? '''Nick: '''OMG! Shipper, check your desktop! '''Shipper: '*checks desktop and gasps* PAMA...it... 'PEKKA: '''Looks like you've got a new friend, Shipper! '''Shipper: '*laughs* Yeah, it looks like it! Well, guys, this show didn't end QUITE like expected, but hey! It's back to Ask or Dare again! Feel free to continue commenting dares! '''Nikki: '''And, like PAMA said, till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts